She Loves You
by janeasher
Summary: James sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões. Tudo bem, repetiu pra si mesmo, ela não o amava ainda. Mas ele podia esperar; por ela, podia esperar." Fic vencedora do I Challenge James/Lily do fórum 6V.


**Nome do autor:** Janessí  
**Título:** She Loves You  
**Ship: **James/Lily  
**Gênero:** Romance/Song  
**Classificação:** Livre (?)  
**Observação:** Fic escrita para o I Challenge James/Lily do Fórum 6V - ganhei, wiii. As músicas usadas ao longo da fic são todas dos Beatles. Seus nomes podem ser encontrados na N.A. Os personagens são da J.K.

* * *

**She Loves You** - por Janessí

* * *

_Well, she was just seventeen, you know what I mean. __  
__And the way she looked was way beyond compare._

James Potter teria reparado nela mesmo se não estivesse usando os óculos. Certamente iria reparar no borrão ruivo que seria tudo o que os olhos míopes poderiam formar. Mas seus óculos, extraordinariamente, estavam no lugar correto e o que ele via era mais de uma imagem embaçada. No outro lado do pub, a menina ruiva ria com as amigas.

Ele tomou os últimos goles de sua cerveja e deu um tapa no ombro coberto por uma jaqueta de couro do amigo Sirius, indicando com a cabeça o grupo de garotas e sorrindo maliciosamente.

- De qual delas você gostou? – O amigo perguntou.

- De todas. – James riu enquanto deixava algumas moedas sobre o balcão. – Da ruiva.

Ele atravessou o espaço que os separava em passos confiantes e, antes que a garota se desse conta, a puxou pela mão e passou os braços por sua cintura.

_Well, my heart went boom when I crossed that room and I held her hand in mine._

- Ei, o que acha que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou, empurrando-o pelos ombros na tentativa de se desvencilhar do abraço.

- Dançando com você. – James continuava a apertar sua cintura.

- O que te fez pensar que eu gostaria de dançar contigo?

A garota parecia realmente ofendida. Segurou os pulsos de James, tirando as mãos dele de seu corpo. O garoto sorriu e ergueu os ombros, como se a resposta fosse óbvia

- Está tocando Beatles e nós somos ingleses. É nossa obrigação dançar.

- Sou irlandesa. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e lhe ofereceu um olhar fulminante, antes de dar as costas, deixando-lhe momentaneamente sem reação em meio aos casais que dançavam.

_I'll never dance with another since I saw her standing there._

- Vou aguardar por outra oportunidade, ruiva. Só espero que ela não demore muito, pois posso não querer dançar com uma velha com atrite.

* * *

- Ei!

Lily Evans fingiu não ouvir a voz que a chamava, justamente por haver reconhecido o dono da tal, ao olhar para trás sobre o ombro. Ela andava na maior velocidade que podia alcançar sem demonstrar que estava fugindo, mas o som dos passos que corriam em seu encalço ficava mais alto a cada segundo. Fechou os olhos quando uma mão tocou seu ombro e girou-a para trás sem muita delicadeza.

- Oi! – Disse James, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso amplo.

- Tchau!

_You say Goodbye and I say Hello._

Lily virou-se e continuou a caminhar rapidamente, mas agora o garoto estava caminhando ao seu lado, ainda que um tanto ofegante.

- Lembra de mim?

- Não. – Ela mentiu.

- Nos vimos no Cavern Club! Você é a garota que não quis dançar comigo, não é? – Ele explicou ainda sorrindo.

-Talvez...

Lily aumentou o ritmo do passo, obrigando o esbaforido James a parar de caminhar. Ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, apenas erguendo a cabeça o suficiente para observar a menina que se distanciava dele. Franziu a testa, confuso.

_I don't know why you say Goodbye, I say Hello._

- Eu me chamo James Potter! – Gritou a coisa mais inteligente que passou por sua cabeça. – Assim você já tem um nome pra acusar quando for à delegacia me denunciar por estupro.

A ruiva parou de andar e voltou-se para ele, rindo. James voltou a sorrir.

- Não precisa fugir desse jeito. Só queria me apresentar e pedir desculpas pelo mau jeito da outra noite.

- Tudo bem...

- E seu nome é...? – Ele perguntou rapidamente, ao ver que ela estava prestes a retomar a caminhada.

-Lily!

- Oi, Lily!

- Tchau, James. – Ela maneou a cabeça e recomeçou a andar.

_Hello, Hello. I don't know why you say Goodbye, I say Hello._

* * *

_  
__There's nothing you can make that can't be made.__  
__No one you can save that can't be saved.__  
_  
- Hum… - Lily franziu a testa, pensando em algo que pudesse perguntar a James. – Como surgiu a história das tatuagens?

Nevava nas ruas da cidade, mas o quarto estava aquecido graças à lareira e à respiração dos dois. Enquanto os primeiros raios de sol começavam a transpassar a vidraça das janelas, o Magical Mystery Tour rodava no gramofone e a ruiva brincava com a ponta do lençol.  
_  
__Nothing you can do, but you can learn how the play the game, it's easy._

- Mais uma bobagem inventada pelo Sirius. – James riu, beijando o ombro desnudo de Lily. – Como você pôde ver, não há tatuagem nenhuma. Minha vez. Você é realmente irlandesa?

Ela riu, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Estava sentada na cama, com a cabeça apoiada no peito de James, que jogava cartas num chapéu deixado no chão; observou o valete de espadas atravessar o quarto girando e cair precisamente dentro do chapéu.

- Não, apenas não queria dançar com você.

- Eu sabia. – Ele fez uma careta, pegando outra carta.

- Por que correu atrás de mim aquele dia na rua?

- Porque você rebolando ladeira à cima é uma visão única. – James respondeu, ganhando um forte beliscão no braço, que o fez lançar um três vermelho de qualquer jeito, errando o alvo por metros.

_All you need is love, love. Love is all you need._

- Acha que eles estavam certos? – Perguntou então, maneando a cabeça na direção do encarte do disco que tocava. – Ao dizer que tudo que você precisa é amor...

- Não... – Lily deu um sorriso torto. – E você?

James deu de ombros, começando a embaralhar as cartas. Haviam passado a última meia hora fazendo perguntas um ao outro, mas o fato é que ele havia proposto a brincadeira para perguntar algo que queria saber há tempo.

- Você me ama?

Lily franziu a testa. Amava a companhia de James, as reações que o corpo dele provocava no seu, as piadas fáceis que escapavam nas conversas dos dois.

_Love is all you need, love is all you need, love is all you need, love is all you need.__  
_  
A agulha chiou em contato com o vinil, ao passar pelo sulco que separava uma faixa do disco da outra. Uma carta aterrissou no chapéu.

- Não.

James sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões. Tudo bem, repetiu pra si mesmo, ela não o amava _ainda_. Mas ele podia esperar; por ela, podia esperar. Olhou demoradamente para o ás de copas que estava em seus dedos; lançou-o. A carta bateu na aba do chapéu e caiu no chão.

* * *

_Try to see it my way. Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?__  
__While you see it your way run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone._

- Você está sendo ridículo! – Lily gritou, fechando as mãos em punho.

- Não, Lily, ridícula foi a sua atitude. O que é? Pensou que eu não fosse ligar? Que você pode ficar se amassando com qualquer pessoa por aí que tá tudo bem?

- Não era qualquer pessoa! Era o Remus, ele é seu amigo! Você está sendo muito injusto conosco... Justamente você que sabe de todos os problemas que ele tem, da doença dele...

James deu um riso de desgosto.

- Genial! Agora vai me dizer que você sai agarrando qualquer pessoa que está doente?

- Que inferno, James! Eu não estava agarrando o Remus. Nós estávamos abraçados, eu já disse. Será que tenho que soletrar? A, b, r, a...

O garoto virou-se e deu um chute forte na cadeira mais próxima, que bateu na parede causando um estrondo.

- Você está me assustando. – Lily falou num fio de voz.

James encarou-a, bufando. Lily estava pálida e dava a impressão de estar prestes a chorar. Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

_Think of what I'm saying, we can work it out and get it straight or say goodnight._

- Me desculpe por isso... – Ele se aproximou e abraçou-a, encostando a testa na dela. – Mas não faz mais isso comigo... Se me ama, não fica abraçando as pessoas por aí. Eu sou ciumento.

Lily olhou em seus olhos castanhos por vários segundos. Do jeito que James falava, parecia que a estava perdoando por algo, contanto que ela não o fizesse mais. Cerrou os dentes. É claro que gostava dele mais do que si mesma, mas não queria imaginar onde poderiam parar, se já naquele momento ele queria proibi-la de abraçar os amigos mais íntimos.

- E quem disse que eu te amo?

James soltou-a.

- Lily, não... Pense no que está dizendo. Não tente me machucar, porque pode acabar conseguindo. Eu disse que ia esperar até você gostar de mim, e estou fazendo isso pacientemente...

- Oh, sim! Tive indícios de suas paciência agora mesmo. – Ela disse sarcasticamente, apontando para a cadeira que ele acabara de chutar. – Bota na sua cabeça dura e teimosa que eu faço o que quiser.

- Não, você não faz. Eu penso que...

- Você não tem que pensar nada, eu não sou nada sua.

_While you see it your way, there's a chance that we might fall apart before too long._

* * *

Lily não sabia há quanto tempo estava tentando dormir, mas lhe pareciam ser horas de tentativas sem sucesso. Mudou novamente de posição na cama, abraçando o travesseiro.

James havia ficado chateado, é claro, mas havia a deixado chateada também. Não apenas chateada, mas insone. Soltou um muxoxo baixo. Parecia que ela tinha tendência de mentir a respeito de seus sentimentos quando estava na presença dele, assim como tinha a necessidade de provocar-lhe ciúmes.

- Por que eu faço isso? – Se perguntou culpada, ao lembrar o beijo mais demorado que o necessário que dera no rosto de Remus ao perceber que James estava chegando ao pub. – Penso nisso amanhã.

Mas o remorso causado pelas palavras que havia dito para ele no último encontro era forte demais para ser ignorado. Lily sentiu a garganta fechar e algumas lágrimas teimosas tentarem brotar em seus olhos. "Pense no que está dizendo", ele havia pedido. Ela não havia pensado no momento, mas agora não conseguia voltar seus pensamentos para outra coisa. Tinha que dizer a James que havia mentido; que estava mentindo há tempo, apenas para ver até onde a espera dele poderia chegar.

- Resolvo isso amanhã.

Olhou para o visor luminoso do relógio que estava sobre a cômoda. "Amanhã" demoraria a chegar. Pegou o telefone e discou o número que sabia decor desde que James lhe passara. Quase desligou-o depois do quarto toque, ao se dar conta de que não sabia o que dizer, mas James já havia atendido.

- Alô? – Disse, sonolento.

- Ei, James! – Disse animada, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia. – Se lembra da Lily Evans, aquela garota que não quis dançar contigo no pub? Ela me mandou te dizer o seguinte. – Pigarreou, limpando a garganta. - _She says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad. She loves you, and you know you should be glad. __She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah._

* * *

**N.A.:** Well, thanks for reading.  
As músicas usadas são, na ordem em que aparecem: I Saw Her Standing There, Hello Goodbye, All You Need Is Love, We Can Work It Out e She Loves You. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

_**Jane.**_


End file.
